Begin Again?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Cal loves his work at the Lightman Institute. He and Gillian are happy and settled with Emily working alongside them. One spiteful, calculated act of revenge threatens to ruin everything. Can Cal protect all he lives for or is he about to lose Gillian forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lie to Me* all copyright belongs to Fox and the original writers. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

Chapter one : All change

Cal liked to think of himself as a practical man. The sort people could bring problems to and he'd do his best to solve them. He was that sort of bloke - more so since he and Foster had got together. With Emily almost twenty and Laura nearly three he considered himself to be the go to guy for his girls. Yet he just couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

"Penny for them?" He looked up to see Gillian in the doorway of his office. "Cal?"

"Not sure they worth that much Luv." Gillian smiled slightly. He swung his legs off the desk. "Am I missing something?"

"The deadline for your book." He raised an eyebrow, knowing his wife was teasing him.

"It's done! The editors have it now."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" He approached her. Gillian smiled as she rolled her eyes. "No point is there?"

"Not really."

"Hey guys!" Cal sighed as he heard Ben call to them. "I got something I need you guys to look at." Gillian took Cal's hands from her waist before stepping back.

"Doesn't he always?" Cal sighed as they turned to the FBI agent. Ben held out the disk towards them as Cal ushered them towards the conference room wondering what the next case they would have to face would bring.

Xxxxxx

A/n worth going on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The disc

Emily watched as her father took the disc from Ben. The FBI agent was clearly stressed about something. She had no idea what.

"Hey." Eli walked into the office followed by Torres. The couple had been late for work more than Cal cared to remember. This time he decided to let it go.

"Where did you get this?" Cal asked as Gillian folded her arms. It was rare to see her husband worried. Concerned, angry, sarcastic and stressed but worried - that emotion was usually only displayed in relation to their girls. Emily and Laura were both well and happy, seeing Cal worried about something unrelated to his children was new.

"It was sent to me. At the Bureau, it came this morning." Ben explained.

"Have you watched it?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah." Ben nodded. "Soon as I did I came here. I know we had cases like this before, but this." He shook his head. Cal watched him closely. His friend knew he would be read the minute he had stepped foot in the Lightman Institute. Right then Cal was able to pick up mixed emotions that didn't usually fit with his friend. Anger, fear, anxiety and hatred mixed with disgust.

"You ok?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Cal tilted his head.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you saw what I just saw. Man, I'm serious. This is weird. Just plain weird."

"Ok. Who's up for a video nasty?" Cal slipped the disk into the computer as the grainy image on the screen filtered into a more high resonance picture.

"Special Agent Ben Reynolds, Dr Foster and Prof Lightman if you are watching this I am sorry. You messed up. Well, not you personally but the system you worked for eight years ago. Failed to prevent my crimes. Arrested the wrong man." The man on the DVD continued to taunt them. "The wrong man was executed three days ago. Now I'm free to start again. The game is on my friends. Cal Lightman. I'm coming to get you." The screen went black. Emily stared open mouthed as Cal smirked.

"He's lying."

"How can you say that?" Eli snapped.

"The wrong man wasn't executed. We always knew there was a accomplice, just couldn't find the scum bag."

"Dad."

"Don't worry, Em. You know me."

"That's why she's worried." Gillian sighed. "He means it. Cal, he's taking pleasure in taunting us." She folded her arms across her dress as Cal nodded.

"Yeah. Well, this time he's going to get caught."

Cxxxxxxx

A/N please review

"


	3. Chapter 3

Accomplice

Emily stared at her computer screen, her curly hair falling over her eyes as she read the man in the Dvd. Ben had clearly been concerned enough to alert them but her father had done his usual glare and carried on as if it were any other case.

"You ok?" She turned to see Gillian walk towards her carrying her little sister. The toddler was half asleep. Emily nodded.

"I just." She shrugged.

"You're supposed to be having dinner with your Mom. Zoe isn't in town long." Gillian sat next to her. "You were looking forward to seeing her."

"I know. I am."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Dad."

"Ah."

"Why does he do it?" She turned back to the computer screen. "If some psychopath was threatening you, me or Laura he'd go ballistic to keep us safe."

"He loves us. He loves you."

"I know. And can I just remind you everyone and his uncle knew you pair were in love before you did." Emily teased.

"Yeah!" Laura announced as both women laughed.

"So why doesn't he do the same for himself?" Gillian asked. "He's a man, he's English and he thinks by acting as if this is just an annoyance rather than a real threat he will protect us."

"Like that's gonna work!"

"Exactly." Gillian smiled.

"What?"

"You remind me of him so much. Cmon, I'll drive you to the bistro. Your mom will be waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cal walked through the house, glad that he had convinced Ben and Eli to help him to set up security footage. Ben had been worried that Gillian would go crazy but Cal reasoned that he'd rather her go crazy than get killed. He knew she'd see that her, Laura and Emily being safe was all he was concerned about. He didn't care if Donovan killed him, his girls had to be safe.

"Done." Eli huffed.

"Kids, no stamina these days." Cal pulled a face as Eli raised an eyebrow. He couldn't quite read his boss, he never knew whether the older man was deliberately tried to wind him up. Ben stepped back.

"The right man was convicted."

"I know."

"Cal, this guy. He's a copycat."

"Yeah. That's one theory." Cal looked around his home. He felt sick, knowing that him being a target put his girls in the firing line. "I can't do this."

"We have men looking for him." Ben stared at his friend. The FBI officer rolled up a shirt sleeve. "You know we do. Those murders were among the most brutal we have ever seen, certainly since I joined the Bureau. The guy made Jack the Ripper look like an amateur."

"See? That's the thing." Cal walked around the living room. "The guy. Singular. One person. We discounted the theory he had a sidekick almost straight away."

"You think this guy is lying? They arrested the right man?" Eli watched his boss nod.

"Yeah. He's lying alright. The way he tried to look into the camera without blinking. How e twitched his lip. You were there, you saw it. What did you read?"

"Anger." Eli watched as Cal nodded. "Amusement, disgust. He wanted us to know he had the upper hand."

"Right, you av learnt something." Cal smirked. "You, Emily and Torres. Keep on the peripheries of this. Keep Em busy and in the Lightman Institute as much as possible. Heidi too."

"You tried telling your daughter what to do?" Eli raised an eyebrow. Ben smirked.

"She's her mother's daughter. Do your best."

"I will." Eli sighed, just hoped he didn't need to worry.

Xxxxx

A:n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Her mother's daughter

Emily rushed into the Bistro just as Zoe picked up her cell phone. The younger woman was full of apologies for being late as Zoe smiled at her.

"You're here now."

"Mom, you look fantastic." Emily watched as her mother smiled. "How was France?"

"French. Very French." Zoe watched as Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm there to work, how's things here?"

"Cool." Emily lied, knowing her mother would only worry if she knew someone was threatening her father. "Let's eat!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Gillian unlocked the front door of the house she shared with Cal and the girls. She was exhausted but knew Laura wouldn't want to sleep for a while yet.

"Cal?" She called as she carried the toddler into the house. "Cal?"

"In ere luv." He appeared in the kitchen doorway. Gillian frowned, laying a very sleepy Laura on the sofa she headed towards the kitchen. She could see he was up to something and she was sure she was going to hate whatever Cal had to say. "Em meet her mum ok?"

"Yeah." Gillian nodded. "How long is Zoe around for?"

"Er, until end of the month I think. She said something about going back to Paris. Everything ok?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno." Cal smiled his best charm smile, eyes running over Gillian's red dress as she raised her hands.

"I mean there's only a psychopath out there trying to kill you. A man that has done nothing but plot how to murder you for the last few years." Gillian sighed. "I mean how could I be worried about you?"

"Worried? Foster." He crossed the room to her. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. And absolutely nothing is going to happen to you or our girls. I promise."

"You can't promise." Gillian sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, burning his face in her hair. "Cal."

"I can. I am." He kissed her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the kids. I'd die first."

"Don't." She pulled back from him, looking into his eyes. "Don't say that." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't say you'd die first." He closed his eyes as he sighed, hating the fear in her voice.

"Cmere." He kissed her gently as she grabbed his shirt holding him as close as she possibly could. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. "It'll be ok. Gill, it'll be ok." She closed her eyes as he spoke, his breath on her face as he spoke. He could see the case was getting to her. His wife was his blind spot - the one person he could never read but right then in that moment the fear was almost palpable.

"Gill."

"Emily won't be home until the morning. She's staying with Zoe tonight." Gillian sighed as he started drawing invisible circles on her waist. He was doing a very good job of distracting her. Laura called out from the living room causing them both to spring apart.

"Coming." Gillian sighed as she stepped away from her husband. Moments later she carried a sleeping Laura up to her bedroom. "Oh and we are gonna talk about the security cameras. I wanna know where they all are." She watched as he stared after her in disbelief.

"Busted." Cal shook his head and smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

"So." Torres straightened up as Heidi appeared with more coffee. "The real question is what is going on with you and FBI agent Ben Reynolds?"

"Grow up." Heidi perched on the edge of Eli's desk. "I coulda asked you the same about you and Loker. But no. I keep my nose where it belongs!"

"Ladies please!" Eli laughed. "Lightman wants us to keep Emily as far away from this case as possible. Any suggestions?" He sipped his coffee as Rhia and Heidi exchanged glances. It was going to be easier said than done.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Emily

The computer screen in front of her flashed as she tapped the keys. She knew her father and stepmom well enough to know that they would want to keep her away from the case as much as they could. She smirked, knowing her mom would agree.

"Hey." Rhia walked into the computer room as Emily looked up. "You ok?"

"The man on the DVD said that eight years ago we got the wrong man. Is there a chance that's right?" Emily watched as Eli joined them.

"No."

"None at all?"

"Absolutely not. You were what? Ten?"

"Twelve." Emily replied. "I was twelve. So, I know a lot of stuff happened that I didn't know about. But I'm not a kid now." She watched as Rhia and Eli exchanged glances. Frowning she waited a moment.

"I know." Eli sighed. "I know you're not a kid but Emily."

"Dad is trying to protect me. And he's your boss so you're going along with what he wants."

"Pretty much." Eli sighed. "And truthfully I wasn't here eight years ago. Foster didn't bring me on board until 09 and Torres was 08."

"Ok but this guy wants my Dad to pay. He's taunting us in that video. Is there a chance the wrong guy was convicted?"

"No!" They turned to see Zoe staring at them. "No Emily. I was lead prosecutor. Gillian and Cal helped catch the right guy."

"So why is this man saying we didn't?" Eli asked. Zoe closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about the past. Her and Cal would forever be linked because of Emily but remembering the time they were more than just Emily's parents wasn't much fun.

"Perhaps he just wants to be a pain in the arse." Cal walked in. "Zo, alright?" He watched the little girl he had carried in with him run towards her sister.

"Munchkin!" Emily picked the giggling three year old up. "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Em, can you take Laura up to Gill's office." He stated rather than asked. Emily nodded suddenly frightened by the look in his eyes. "One thing Loker, one thing I asked you."

"Not his fault." Zoe defended the younger man. "What is it? Where's Foster?"

"That's it." Cal rocked back on his heels. Torres watched him, reading anger, fear and terror radiating off him. He was clearly agitated.

"Cal?"

"He took her." Cal paused. "She's gone. He left this." He held out a small memory stick. "He left this."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Gone!

"Cal?" Lightman turned to see his ex wife staring at him. He was clearly angry and terrified. If there was one thing that Zoe knew about her ex husband was that he was fiercely protective over the ones he loved. If Gillian was in danger then it would be killing him.

"Have you looked on the USB?" Eli asked. Cal frowned, shaking his head.

"He's going to kill her." Cal stated firmly. He felt sick as he said the words. Gillian was missing and it was his fault. His guts twisted.

"We need to look on the usb." Torres frowned. "He might have left you a message, a clue?" Cal nodded. He knew how much Torres respected Foster, he also knew if anyone was going to be as tenacious as him it would be Rhia Torres. She took the small device from his hand before plugging it into the computer on Eli's desk. A few seconds later the screen altered to show a figure in silhouette.

"Calum James Lightman. Professor. P.h.d! I know you are an intelligent man. I know you received my last message. I know you chose not to act. Well, act now. Find me if you can." The screen went dead as Cal punched the wall.

"Oh that helps." Zoe snapped.

"Shouldn't you be in France?"

"Deflection. Helpful. You're not angry with me." Zoe stood her ground. Eli sighed heavily.

"Look, neither me, Torres or Emily worked here when that psycho was stopped. If we are going to be of any help finding Foster and stopping this guy we need to know what went on."

"Loker."

"I'm serious. Fire me if you like, it is a Wednesday after all." Cal huffed as Eli folded his arms.

"I don't fire you that often."

"Only on Wednesdays." Cal nodded. He glanced at Ben before sitting down.

"Right. Eight years ago this place was in its infancy. The deputy director of the FBI hated me on sight and Foster had just left the Pentagon." He paused. "Heidi was ere, weren't you luv?"

"Oh yes." The receptionist smiled. "I was here." She crossed the room to where the rest of the team sat. "Finnegan was evil. What he did to those women was nothing short of sick."

"We suspected an accomplice back then." Ben stated. "George Finnegan is dead. The right man was convicted."

"So, this guy is the accomplice?" Emily asked as all heads turned to face her. "Laura is sleeping. She's fine. Just wants her mom."

"Yes." Cal sighed, knowing it was now pointless trying to keep his oldest child in the dark. "Yeah, this is Johnny Hennessey. Emigrated ere bout the same time I did. Fancied imself a bit of a gangster. Disappeared after the third woman was murdered."

"How many died?" Emily swallowed hard. Cal looked away. He still felt guilty that they hadn't caught him sooner.

"Eight." Ben answered.

"Oh my God." Emily paused. Cal looked up. "Eight women?"

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "It wasn't until the fourth and fifth victims were found on the same day that we saw a pattern."

"Lucy Smith and Della Evans. Both young, professional women - same as all the others but Della fought back. She had DNA under her nails and we caught Finnegan." Ben explained. "Now Hennessy is trying to take the blame."

"And he has Gillian." Cal's voice broke. The silence in the room was palpable as the realisation of the situation kicked in. Gillian was in serious danger and they had no way of helping her.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review

"


	7. Chapter 7

Lost?

Cal paced the carpeted office of the Lightman institute as he tried to work out what the message on the USB could be. The voice had been monotone, cold and distant.

Xxxxxxx

Gillian bit her lip as the car bounced along the road. The wheels hit every pothole as the driver sped to his destination. Her hands were tied at the wrists as she pulled them, the ropes dug deeper. Cursing under her breath she realised that really wasn't helping matters.

"Think!" She mumbled. The car was big enough to have a grown woman bundled into the trunk. The smell suggested the car was rarely used. She had to work out where they were headed. Only then could she hope to think of a means to escape. Knowing Laura was safely in the elementary school's kindergarten reassured her slightly, it was not knowing where Cal and Emily were that really worried her. The car bounced through another pothole causing her to crack her head against the lid of the trunk. Blood trickled from beneath her hairline as she fell into the dark.

Cxxxxxx

Ben ran a hand over his face as he looked at the CCTV footage from outside St Thomas' Elementary School. His blood ran cold knowing that the moms and dads dropping off their children for a day of education had no idea a psychopath was watching them.

"It's creepy." He looked to see Heidi stood next to him. She handed him a mug of coffee as he smiled gratefully. "Those babies playing and he's stalking Dr Foster. I don't mind saying, I don't like it. The gun laws."

"We don't know he has a gun." Ben stated. Heidi raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know he hasn't, either. We don't know where he is? What's he doing or why he took her." A phone ringing distracted her as Ben sighed. He adored Heidi but knew gun legislation was something they'd never agree on. Narrowing his eyes he watched the footage of children being left for the day. Laura Ann Lightman could clearly be seen running towards two other little girls her age. Ben smiled. The innocence of the scene reminding him there was good in the world. The smile was soon forgotten as Gillian could be seen heading across the playground to the street. Ben knew she had been heading towards her car but had never reached it. Curling his hands into fists he watched with barely concealed anger as a tall, stocky man in a "Chicago Bulls" sweater seemed to follow Gillian. Just as the camera cut the footage she could be seen turning sharply to face her assailant.

"Anger, fear, disgust." Ben turned as Cal walked in. One eyebrow raised he regarded the FBI agent. Ben rolled his eyes, he knew he was being read.

"Me or him?"

"You." Cal stated firmly. "Me an all. Let's put that anger and disgust to good use." Cal shrugged his jacket on. "Cmon."

"What?" Ben watched as Cal waved his arms in the air. "Where are we going?" Ben picked up his own jacket. Cal glared.

"To find my mrs."

Xxxxxx x

A/n please review

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review

"


	8. Chapter 8

Hunted

Ben was relieved that he had managed to get Cal to allow him to drive. The last thing they needed was to get caught up in a car accident because Cal hadn't been able to think straight. He knew the older man was worried. He didn't need to be a body language expert to see that. Pushing his food to the gas pedal he hoped they found Gillian in time.

"She's alive." Cal stated firmly.

"Hope so."

"Ben." Cal sighed. "I'd feel it. If she wasn't." He closed his eyes. "I'd know."

"Ok." Ben turned into the freeway. "Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Wherever she is, Gillian needs you to be on one piece. Getting yourself killed is not gonna help Gillian, Emily or Laura."

Cal rolled his eyes. He knew Ben meant well but he didn't care about his own safety. Finding Gillian was all that mattered.

Xxxxxxx

"Loker."

He looked up as Emily crossed the room towards him. He watched for a moment, knowing the young woman had been raised by an attorney and a human lie detector meant there was no way he was going to attempt to lie.

"yeah?"

"This scumbag killed the majority of his victims within 24 hours of abduction. Yeah?" She sat next to him. Loker nodded.

"Yeah. He did. I went through all the records from when Foster and your dad worked the original case. Why?"

"I don't think he's killed Gillian. His reason for doing this has changed. It's still sick and twisted but now it's about revenge." Emily paused. "I wanted the film on the usb again. She's alive."

"I hope she is." Torres joined them. Eli nodded.

"He's intending to taunt us. That much is obvious. He's trying to induce guilt as well as anger and fear in my dad. So far, it's working. But they got the right guy back then. This accomplice may have been involved but he's definitely big on the hero worship."

"Ok." Torres folded her arms.

"Oh and I need to call Ben."

"Why?" Loker watched as she picked up a coffee mug. Narrowing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"I could be wrong."

"Go on."

"I think I know where he's hiding her."

Xxxx

A/N v short chapter. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Very very strong T bordering on a M in some places. Skip this if offended - not for kids.

Too late?

"You know where Hennessy is hiding Foster?" Rhia asked as Emily nodded. It was obvious the younger woman was certain she had worked out at least part of the mystery. Emily fell silent for a moment, knowing her two older colleagues would need convincing.

"I think I have a fair idea."

"Emily?" Loker watched as she tapped a few keys on the computer. A moment later she sat back as the now infamous video played out on screen.

"Don't listen to what he's saying. Most of that is aimed at Dad and Gillian. Look past that. Where it was filmed." Emily watched them both frown. Torres was clearly concentrating on what the vile man was saying. Sighing heavily Emily stopped the footage.

"I get it." Heidi folded her arms as the others turned to her. The receptionist watched as all eyes fell on her.

"You do?" Emily was relieved she wasn't imaging things. Heidi nodded.

"The man is vile but look behind him. Is there a way of keeping the sound but isolating background noise? Emily has found something."

"Yeah." Loker sighed. He tapped a few keys as the man's voice faded out the ambient sounds came to the fore.

"A rail line?" Torres looked over at the young woman. "A stone bricks building near a rail line? Narrows it down. I don't think."

"I do." Loker paused. "He had to be relatively near by to stalk and abduct Foster."

"So you think they are near a rail line?" Torres watched Emily nod.

"I've cross referenced all the rail lines in the DC area with where there are known to be disused buildings. I know you guys are the body language experts but sometimes you need to look at the big picture as well as the details." Emily bit her lip.

"Ok." Torres nodded. "Emily, call your Dad." Emily grabbed the phone on the table, just hoping she was in time.

Xxxxx

Gillian coughed as she rolled onto her side. Wherever she was she knew it was incredibly dusty. The smell of mold assaulting her senses as she tried to ignore the pain in her back. Glaring at the ceiling she tried not to think about Cal and the girls, knowing she wouldn't be able to cope if she did. Breathing heavily she forced herself to sit up, aware that at least one rib was broken, probably more. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to keep her eyes open. She had to find a way out of the shed she was in. Somehow she had to find her way home.

Xxxxxx

Cal grabbed the cell phone on the second ring as Ben pushed his foot to the accelerator.

"Em! You ok?"

"Yeah." Emily paced the office as she spoke. "Everyone here is fine. Dad. Are you still in the car?"

"Yeah." He glanced at Ben.

"I think I know where she might be. I'm not 100% sure but I think I know." Cal read the uncertainty in his daughter's voice. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"Emily, luv. I'm clutching at straws ere. I was going to the last place we saw im, where the last body was found but if you have an idea."

"Ok."

"Em."

"Western track rail has at least four unused buildings. One is practically falling down. Two more are scheduled for demolition in the next few months. I think she's there."

"Right."

"I could be wrong."

"It's worth looking at. Thanks Em. Stay where you are. Promise me." Cal stared ahead as he heard Emily sigh. "Em."

"Promise."

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Look after your sister. Have Loker and Torres meet me at the rail line, ok."

"Ok." She ended the call as Cal told Ben what his daughter had found.

Xxxxxx

A hand grabbed Gillian around her neck, squeezing as it did so. Gillian glared, determined not to let this man see how scared she was. The kids he planted on her cheek had been unexpected.

"Such a waste." The voice crooned in her ear. She felt sick as his hand skimmed down her figure. Finding its way beneath the hemline of her dress as he spoke. "I used to tell him that. I used to say it should be about more than death, of destruction. We should take pleasure too." His lips found her neck as he pressed against her body, pining her to the wall. "And now he's not here to stop my games."

The bile rose in her throat as his hands touched her. She shook he head as he laughed. Gathering her wits she tried to push him away, to raise her leg to kick out but he was too strong. Instead she used what strength she had left to head but him, satisfied when his nose exploded in a volcano of blood over his face. The slap almost knocked her out as she fell to the floor, her vision hazy she didn't have time to deflect the kick to her abdomen.

"I'll see you later." He spat before leaving her in a heap on the floor. Anger flared as she realised she had to face him again at some point

"No." She sighed as the darkness threatened her vision. "No, I'm getting out of here." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

Xxxxxxx

"Loker." Ben jogged across the disused rail track. "You stick with me. Rhia? Go with Lightman. Be careful." He warned, shrinking his eyes from the sun. "And keep in touch." He ushered Loker away as Cal shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" Loker asked once out of earshot.

"Because she can keep him fairly calm, which we are going to need. If this monster is following his hero and I hope to God he isn't." Ben looked away. Loker nodded in understanding.

"The Gillian is already dead."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review - will update sooner

Xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Finders Keepers

Cal felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he marched through the assortment of buildings and disused sheds. He knew Gillian was there somewhere. He just sensed he was running out of time. Barely registering the other three he felt the sense of dread build as he walked on.

"Cmon." He paused. "Gill. You have to be here."

Torres watched, clearly able to read the anger, fear and desperation coming off her boss. She liked the older couple, knowing Gillian Foster was the one who kept Cal calm. It was her who reigned him in, kept him on the right path. Without her Torres was terrified of what would happen to him.

"This is crazy." He stormed past her as he marched towards a small alcove on the edge of the almost derelict building that stood on the edge of the rail track. Torres guessed it had been a signal house once. Now it wasn't fit for any purpose, perhaps one. She looked closely, seeing the padlock on the battered old door.

"Hey!"

She broke into a run as she realised Cal had seen the same lock she had. "Cal! Dr Lightman!" She caught up with him as Ben and Eli realised what was going on. Ben called for paramedic back up.

Eli ran as fast as he could, crisscrossing between the disused buildings. A single shot rang out as his body convulsed in the air. He was aware of a woman screaming as a the door splintered open under Cal's boot. Eli grabbed his arm as the bullet pierced flesh, falling to the floor. Torres was at his side in seconds. Cal didn't even glance over to them, his eyes were fixed on the still body of the woman he couldn't live without.

Xxxxxxx

A\n please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hope

Cal felt his heart stop in his chest. He couldn't breathe as he saw his wife laying face down on the dirty cold floor. His feet moved faster than he ever thought possible. He knelt at Gillian's side as he heard Ben call for help as shots ran out.

"Gill? Luv?" He felt his voice shake as he spoke. Gillian remained silent as he reached out, touching her cold skin. "Gill, it's me Luv." He spoke quietly. His heart constricted in fear as felt the cold skin of her neck between her fingers. She was dead, he knew it. His Gill was never quiet, never so still or cold. Fighting the urge to scream he gently rolled the prone body over.

Xxxxxxx

"Getting shot was not part of the plan." Eli hissed as Rhia raised an eyebrow. It was clear the bullet had gone straight through his upper arm. The blood soaked his shirt as Rhia pulled the cotton away from the skin.

"No it wasn't."

"Foster?"

"I don't know. We need to get you to hospital." Eli rested his head back against the dirty brick wall. He felt sick, the pain making him feel dizzy.

"Donovan?"

"I think Ben has him." Rhia listened as she watched her friend take gulping breaths. The colour draining from his face. "Stay awake. You here me Loker?"

"I'm ok." He smiled weakly as Ben jogged over to them.

"Paramedics are on the way." Ben stated firmly as Eli winced. The wounds continued to bleed as Rhia pressed on his arm. "Foster?"

"Lightman went into that shed."

"Right."

"Donovan?"

"Dead." Ben stated firmly. "Anyone heard Cal?"

"No." Eli gasped as sirens seemed to get closer. "No."

Xxxxxxxx

Heidi watched Emily stare at the computer screen as Laura played happily next to her. Her heart broke for the younger woman knowing that she was as terrified of losing her dad and step mum as she was of losing Ben. She sighed heavily, turning away she left the sisters in peace.

Xxxxx

"Gillian." Cal held her as if she was a china doll. She lay lifeless in his arms as he surveyed her bruised and battered face. The tear in her dress made him feel sick, knowing what could have happened.

"Gillian." He shook her lightly as her eyes opened. She blinked, tensing as she realised she wasn't alone. The arms holding her seemed familiar, kinder than the man who had struck her earlier. A tear escaped her eye as she felt her name whispered against her skin.

"Cal?"

He paused, frozen for a moment. He pulled back to see her staring up at him.

"You're alive? Dear God, Gill."

"I." She paused as she caught her breath. She raised a hand touching his face gently. "Take me home."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kissed her hair not really believing she was alive. Gillian nodded, holding his face gently in one hand.

"Cal." Her voice became firmer. "Take me home, Cal." She sighed as he scooped her up in his arms before carrying her out of the room.

Xxxxxx

A/n epilogue to go. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

The hospital corridors seemed endless as Cal marched along them looking for the treatment room where Gillian was being cared for. He knew she hadn't been in any fit state to talk back at the rail line but he needed to know she was ok. That the experience hadn't changed her. He knew she was strong, probably the strongest person he had ever known. But everyone had a breaking point. The human mind could only take so much.

"Dr Lightman?" A young male nurse approached him.

"Yeah?"

"Your wife is with the doctor right now. If you could take a seat in the waiting room."

"Doctor? She's ok? That's what the ER doc said. No life threatening injuries." Panic gripped him once more. It had been too close this time. He cursed himself for not being the one to take Laura to nursery that day, for not being the one shot by the bullet that hit Eli. An eight year long vendetta had ripped his team - his family apart and he knew it was his fault. He just knew.

"It's routine, prior to discharge." The nurse ushered him to the waiting room. "I promise." Cal nodded, he couldn't read any lies or uncertainty in the young man's body language.

"Ok." Cal sighed, knowing he had to take the nurse's word for it.

Cxxxxxxxx

"Eli?" Torres was on her feet as the dark haired man walked towards her. His arm heavily bandaged and in a sling as he approached her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, apart from having a hole in my arm." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm ok."

"Good." She looked at her feet for a moment.

"Antibiotics, pain killers and dressing changes every two days. Then physical therapy if needed. Lightman has a good health insurance plan." He watched Rhia shake her head slightly before pulling her to him with his good arm.

"You could have been killed."

"True. But I wasn't."

"You drive me nuts! Do you know that?"

"Yeah. It's why you love me." He kissed her dark hair as she laughed slightly. "Let's go home." Rhia nodded ; hoping that her bosses would be as lucky.

Xxxxx

Gillian ached everywhere, her head throbbed despite the painkillers and kind words from the counsellor in front of her she just wanted to be with Cal and her girls.

"Is Cal here?"

"Your husband?"

"Yes. Professor Lightman." Gillian bit her lip; she never used Cal's title but she was desperate to see him. She had to know what happened to the man that had abducted her, that Emily and Laura were safe.

"I believe so. Your colleague has also been discharged. Mrs Foster."

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"My name. It's Doctor Gillian Rose Foster PhD. I'm a clinical psychotherapist, I have written papers on post traumatic stress, conflict resolution and criminal psychology so I think I'm well placed to know what my own mental state is."

"Indeed. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Exhausted, in need of a shower."

"Physically."

"I'll heal." She smiled slightly. "Can I go?"

"Yes." The young doctor smiled as he got to his feet. "But please, think about what I said. PTSD is very possible after what you've been through."

"I will." She shook his hand before quickly leaving the room. Closing her eyes she fought the tears, the men who had been responsible for her abduction, as well as the abduction and murder of other women were dead. It was over, she was safe. Taking a steadying breath she opened her eyes to see Cal staring at her.

"Cal."

"I know luv." He blinked as tears filled his eyes. Gillian smiled weakly as he closed the small space between them. She fell into his arms hugging him tightly.

"It's ok." She whispered. "Cal, it's ok."' He held her tightly, whispering her name like a prayer. He kissed her hair before resting his cheek against her head.

"Gill, I'm sorry. Im so sorry." Gillian stepped back. Taking his hand in hers she looked him in the eye.

"It's over. It's finished. Don't do this. Don't blame yourself." She smiled slightly, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

"I." He paused as he watched her. "I was so scared. I." She nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Take me home." She watched as his eyes lit up. Cal nodded before ushering her out into the main hospital car park, knowing that he'd make sure she at least got some rest before they had to begin again.

Xxxxxxx

A/N thank you for reading X


End file.
